Cross-Pollination: The Nicodemus Sisterhood
by Wheelie91
Summary: Set during S1 Ep15. What happened after Lana and Chloe left the crash scene? What happened after the swimming pool incident? Find out here Written by third party, hope you like it! ;)


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to DC comics!

Thanks to my friend, Gemma, for writing this and allowing me to post this!

Be warned, this is effectively smut, if this offends, don't read!

Lana sneezed. Again.

Chloe looked at her friend with concern. "Are you okay? You aren't getting sick are you? God, if you are and I dragged you out into the woods..."

"No, Chloe. I'm fine. Just some dust from back there. Kinda thing you have to expect in a farm town," Lana said, smiling at the girl driving. "See? I'm fine now."

'_Chloe's concern is touching. She's such a sweet girl. And so pretty. Wonder why Clark...?'_ Lana thought.

"So, who do you think you saw in the woods?" the brunette asked.

"I have no idea. Kinda creepy, somebody lurking out there in the dark."

Lana laughed, "Chloe, you've seen too many teen slasher movies!"

"Yeah, maybe. But we still live in 'X-Files' Central. You know the weird thing?" Chloe glanced at Lana and, seeing her unspoken response, continued, "Even after all the weirdness around here, no one notices. I'll never make fun of the idiots in Sunnydale  
again..."

"Sunnydale?"

"Yeah, you know, the town in 'Buffy' where vampires and werewolves and demons run rampant but no one seems to notice. Well, the same here. No one...well, almost no one around here notices anything odd about invisible people, shape-shifting students, or  
flame-throwing coaches, or..."

"Alright, I get it!" Lana held up her hands in mock surrender. Then, more seriously, she asked, "Do you really think there's something out there that affected that Beels guy or Mr. Kent?"

"I dunno," Chloe shrugged. "All we found was a singed hula dancer but we weren't out there for long."

Lana nodded. She had found the dashboard ornament. It might've come from the burned out SUV, the one that almost ran Jonathon Kent off the road before the driver, Beels, and later Mr. Kent, fell into comas. It could just as easily have been tossed into the weeds by a car or truck months ago.

Looking at Chloe, Lana's thoughts quickly drifted from the burned plastic woman to the real, flesh and blood one sitting next to her. If Clark didn't want her... Lana shook her head, dismissing the thought for the moment.

"There's my house," Lana said. At the end of the drive was the farmhouse she shared with her aunt, who happened to be out of town yet again. If she was a less reputable girl, Lana could easily have taken advantage of her aunt's frequent trips. Well, why  
not?

"Would you like to come in? Get warmed up? I could make tea or coffee. We could even spice it up some..."

Chloe started to shake her head then changed her mind. "Sure. Coffee would be nice."

"Great," Lana said as she hopped out and dashed up to the wide porch and across to the front door. "C'mon in! I'll get a fire going in the living room too."

"You don't have to do that, Lana," Chloe protested.

"It's no trouble. I was going to start one anyway."

Soon, a small fire was burning well in the hearth and Chloe sat on the small settee, entranced by the dancing flames. The single floor lamp near the hall barely added to the room's illumination.

"Ready?" Lana came in from the kitchen with two steaming mugs. She sat on the sofa next to Chloe, curling her legs under her.

Taking one, Chloe said, "I'd think you'd be sick of coffee after working at the Talon all the time."

"No. I like coffee. Just don't ask for a mocha or a latte." Lana giggled, then her voice took on a huskier tone, "But if you want some whipped cream..."

Chloe looked at Lana, seeing the intensity in her now-darkened eyes. Did Lana want...?

Suddenly nervous, Chloe leaned forward and set the mug on the coffee table. "I...uh...I need to go work on..."

"On what?" Lana said teasingly.

"Uh, on the survey Kwan wants..."

Lana chuckled throatily, "You can't do anything about that tonight. Why did you ask me to go with you tonight?"

Chloe, startled by the abrupt change of subject, said, "Because I wanted to spend some time with you." Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized what she had just said. "I, umm, I mean we..."

Lana laid her hand on Chloe's leg, squeezing her thigh. "I know what you meant. Chloe, I've seen you look away when I turn towards you. Like you were guilty of something."

"I don't...don't know what you mean," Chloe replied, her eyes now locked on the slender hand caressing her jeans.

"Sure you do. You know, I lied." Lana brushed the ever-present blonde hair back from Chloe's forehead.

"Wha- Huh? Lied? When?"

"This morning. When you asked me about my secret desire. I do want to climb the windmill in Chandler's Field. But more than that, I want...you."

Chloe's eyes leapt up to see Lana's face close to her, the brunette's breath warm on her cheek. "Lana, I..."

Before anymore could be said, Lana had Chloe back against the arm of the sofa, her lips pressed hard against the blonde's.

Chloe opened her mouth to protest. Lana plunged her tongue in, effectively stifling the young blonde.

Chloe tried to ignore the feeling of Lana's mouth on hers. This wasn't right. She liked Clark. But, deep inside...

Lana smiled to herself as Chloe's tongue brushed against hers before sliding between Lana's lips. The brunette sucked on the supple invader. She ran her fingers through Chloe's straight hair, lightly scratching the girl's ear.

Chloe moaned. This was something she never dared to believe could ever happen. She was kissing the most beautiful girl in Smallville. Hell, in Lowell County, if not the entire state of Kansas. Lana was right, she had been sneaking admiring glances at the beauty  
ever since she had come back to town. Her most treasured memories, and the source for her hottest fantasies, were the rare glimpses of Lana in the locker room and the showers.

The kiss went on, neither girl wanting to stop. Both finally pulled apart at the same time. They sat there panting, both from the need for air and the almost overwhelming lust they were both feeling.

"Wh-what about your aunt?" Chloe asked quietly.

"She's in Kansas City until sometime tomorrow afternoon. We have the house to ourselves. Let's take advantage of it. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe replied in a quiet, excited voice.

Lana's eyes never left Chloe's as she stood and held out her hand. "Come. The settee is too small. Lay with me by the fire..."

Chloe readily accepted the girl's invitation. As she stood, Lana pulled her close and kissed her again. Standing before the hearth, neither girl had any inkling that this image would've fired the imaginations of most of Smallville's male population, and quite a few of the female populace as well.

"Let's get naked."

In moments, both girls where lying nude on the thick comforter Lana had thrown on the floor, a tangle of heated, bare flesh. Wet, wild, passionate kisses combined with hands that groped full, soft curves. The room was filled with the groans and moans of two young women lost in sexual abandon.

"Oh God, Lana... I never dreamed..."

"I have," Lana whispered, kissing the girl again. Her lips trailed down the soft skin of Chloe's neck, pausing to suckle at the pulse point Lana's tongue had detected.

Chloe arched up, moaning softly. The volume of her moans increased as fingertips danced lightly over hardened nipples.

Lana stopped just short of giving Chloe a hickey and moved further down the blonde's body. Holding both breasts firmly but gently, Lana first blew cool air over the taut buds. Chloe moaned, eyes screwed shut. Lana smiled and took one nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking the skin and nipping lightly on the nubbin.

'_I wonder if that's why their called nipples?'_ Lana asked herself. Then she chuckled at the thought, the laugh sending more erotic vibrations into Chloe.

Switching to the other breast, Lana lavished as much attention on that as she had on its twin. She knew, from Chloe's rapid breathing and the wetness pressing against her thigh, that the girl under her was incredibly aroused. So was she, if the puddle she was  
leaving on Chloe's leg was any indication.

Lana wanted that arousal. She had to taste this girl.

She kissed her way across the flat smoothness of Chloe's abdomen, weaving random designs on the soft skin with her tongue and dipping into the shallow depression of the girl's belly button. Lana smiled at the soft groan Chloe emitted.

Shifting herself, Lana lay prone between Chloe's spread legs. She ran her hands up and down each thigh while kissing the sensitive inner flesh of those legs. All the while, she could see Chloe's very wet, very aroused pussy beneath a crown of soft, dark golden  
fur. It almost seemed to pulsate to Lana's eyes.

Lana couldn't wait any longer. She thrust her mouth into Chloe's molten centre. As she began to lap up the honey that had collected there, she was rewarded by the young blonde's loud moans. 'This girl is certainly vocal during sex,' Lana thought before  
directing all her attention on Chloe's sex. She began to saw her tongue in and out of Chloe, tongue-fucking the squirming girl while occasionally brushing the hard nub above with the tip of her nose.

Chloe had never, ever experienced anything like this. Lana's mouth on her skin, even before she got down 'there', was more exciting than any boy's she had ever made out with. The cheerleader's tongue seemed to know every spot to touch and caress to rack Chloe's small frame with pleasure.

Pleasure? That was an understatement! Ecstasy! Rapture! Glorious, fantastic...! "OH GOD!" Chloe called out, all else forgotten. "LANAAA! OH PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

The cause of Chloe's loud outburst was Lana's new exploration. She pushed Chloe's hips up and spread her cheeks, seeing the tight little rosebud hidden between the luscious curves. As if it had a mind of its own, Lana's tongue invaded that untapped pleasure centre.

She duplicated her earlier efforts on Chloe's vagina and felt the tight opening start to loosen. While delving into that nether hole, Lana slid two fingers into the blonde's wet heat.

After thoroughly pumping her tongue and her fingers in and out of the girl, Lana pulled her fingers out. Chloe moaned in distress at the loss. Lana returned her lips and tongue to Chloe's pussy. Her now-wet fingers slid around the girl's loosened ass.

"Oh! Lana, I have to... Please!"

Overjoyed by Chloe's responses to her ministrations, Lana sucked the girl's clit while shoving both slick fingers into her tight ass. The combination of pain mutating into and combining with her pleasure drove Chloe over the brink and she came, screaming wordlessly.

When Chloe managed to open her eyes a few moments later, she looked down and saw Lana's chin resting in her pubic hair. The brunette smiled and said, "I think it's a good thing I don't have any close neighbours..."

Chloe dropped her head back on the quilt with a deep sigh, "Lana, I never... That was incredible!"

"Thank you, love."

"I want to please you too," Chloe said.

"I'd hoped you'd say that," Lana responded. "Stay the way you are."

With Chloe prone on the floor, Lana crawled up and kissed her, letting Chloe taste herself. After a long pause, Lana pulled away and crawled further until her knees were on either side of Chloe's head.

Chloe looked up at the brunette's vagina, spread open and very wet. She had thought about this but never believed it would ever happen. She had never desired anything more in her life.

"Ready?" Chloe nodded eagerly, her eyes lit as if she had a hot scoop. "Here I come..."

Lana snickered at her unintentional double-entendre as she lowered her wet core to the other girl's mouth. She sighed when she felt Chloe's tongue already at work before Lana had even settled on her face.

Breathing deeply, Chloe absorbed as much of Lana's muskiness as she could before delving deeply into Lana's heat. The feel of the girl's pussy, the taste...it was heaven.

Caressing, exploring, thrusting with her tongue, she didn't leave a millimetre of Lana's sex untouched. When she got to the girl's rock-hard clitoris, she nipped at it.

That was all it took for Lana. Throwing her head back, she yelled, "CHLOOEEEEE!" before collapsing back onto Chloe's prone form.

"I guess I'm not the only screamer here..." Chloe muttered between licks at the copious fluids now oozing from Lana.

As she tugged on her jacket, Chloe gazed longingly at Lana's nude body, the fire highlighting her sensuous curves. They had made love for hours and she was completely wiped.

"I wish... I have to go. Uh, I'll see you..."

"Tomorrow," Lana promised. Chloe came over and they kissed before she turned once more, reluctantly, for the door.

Lana was smiling as she watched her first conquest leave. "Tomorrow. The world will see a brand new Lana Lang," she promised.

The next day, Lana was becoming more and more frustrated. She was cold, tired, frustrated, and really horny. How could the new Lana be stuck walking the streets of Smallville in her gym clothes?

Whitney was such a wet blanket, always moaning about his father and the store. She finally told him off and dumped him. Who needs that?

But then, she finally had Clark where she wanted him. And where he had wanted to be for so long. Half naked, kissing the farm boy and being kissed by him. Then his small-minded morality kicked in!

So, she pushed him in the pool and ducked out of there before Kwan, their principal, caught her. Unfortunately, she had left her clothes there.

She ducked into the girls' locker room and grabbed her gym clothes from her locker. At least she wouldn't have to go home in just her lacy undies. Not that the new Lana had a problem with nudity, public or otherwise. But it was cold outside.

As she was heading down the street, she was scheming on how to get home easily. If only she knew how to hot-wire a car!

Just at the edge of downtown, she heard her name called. Looking up, she saw Martha Kent pull to the curb. Waving, she sauntered over to the Kent's pickup, idly noting the dents on the rear fender from Jonathon Kent's encounter with Beels.

"Lana, whatever are you doing out here dressed like that? Where's your coat?" Martha quickly got out and grabbed a blanket from the cab, wrapping it around Lana.

"Well, you see I had finished showering after gym class when I realized I couldn't remember my locker combination. My clothes, my keys, everything was in there. So, I put these back on and headed home. I was hoping Aunt Nell would be home already," Lana lied.

"Well, let me give you a ride," Martha said as she opened the passenger door then went around the truck as Lana settled in the cab. Martha had so much on her mind that she didn't even think to question the inane story Lana had just spun.

"I thought you'd be at..." Lana stopped when she looked at the older woman, noting the red swollen eyes.

"I was heading home to clean up and change clothes before heading back...back..." Martha stopped talking, forcing back tears. Her man was in the hospital in a coma. The only man she could ever...

"I'm so sorry," Lana said, placing a comforting hand on Martha's shoulder then caressing her cheek gently with the back of her fingers. While she was genuinely concerned about her neighbour, she wasn't about to ignore the sudden welling of desire she felt when she touched the redhead.

Offering a weak smile, Martha pulled away from the curb and headed out towards the edge of town. She glanced at her young passenger and was momentarily stunned by the thought that she looked so much like Nell did in college. Nell was so beautiful, so sexy.  
Martha had always...

Shaking her head, Martha forced herself to forget the old fantasy she'd had. Why was she remembering it now? After nearly twenty years?

"Are you okay, Mrs. Kent?" Lana asked, placing her hand on Martha's thigh. She smiled inwardly at the spark she again felt.

"I'm f-fine, Lana," Martha replied with a gentle smile. Why was Lana's touch getting to her?

Nell and Lana's house was much closer to town than the Kent farm and Martha was pulling into the driveway in a matter of minutes.

"I don't see Nell's car," Martha said.

"Oh no!" Lana said. "What am I going to do?" The despair in her voice almost convinced the younger woman herself.

Martha backed out onto the road again, saying, "You'll just have to stay at the farm for a little while..."

"Oh, I couldn't..."

"Please? I guess...I really don't want to be alone now..."

Lana smiled sweetly, "Well... Yes, thank you." 'This is working out well.'

Martha smiled and backed onto the road and headed for home.

"Make yourself comfortable," Martha said as she led Lana into the Kent house. "If you want to try and call Nell, you'll have to use the old reliable."

"Old reliable?"

"Yes, the corded phone," Martha laughed. "There was an...accident with the cordless."

"Thank you, I will. I'll call the shop and leave a message for Aunt Nell," Lana said.

"I think there's still some coffee in the kitchen if you'd like it," Martha offered. Having something to do was making her ordeal much easier to deal with. "Or I could make us some tea..."

Lana, picking up the phone, said, "Tea would be nice."

Martha turned away and Lana smiled. She wouldn't even have to pretend to punch in the numbers. She spoke into the phone while the dial tone hummed in her ear.

"Is Nell Lang there yet? No? Please have her call the Kents. This is her niece and I... Well, just have her call here. Thanks. Bye."

Lana noisily put the receiver back into the cradle. "I guess she's not back yet," she called into the kitchen. "I'll try the house."

Picking up the receiver again, she looked over at the cordless phone base. What happened to the receiver?

"Aunt Nell?" Lana said, reprising her previous performance. "I'm locked out. My keys and things are in the locker at school. When you get this, please call the Kents. Mrs. Kent was nice enough to let me stay with her."

After handing Lana a steaming cup of very aromatic tea, she excused herself and headed upstairs. Lana sipped the hot liquid, listening for the telltale sounds of a shower.

Soon enough, she heard the sound of water upstairs and set the cup down and headed up the stairs. Quietly she opened the bathroom door. She was pleasantly surprised to see a large shower stall in a very modern bathroom.

Through the pebbled glass, she saw the shapely figure of Martha Kent. Quickly shedding her shoes, shirt and shorts, she pulled the door open.

Martha was so lost in the relaxing feel of the hot water on her body that she didn't even hear the glass door open, or the touch of cool air that entered the stall. Her reverie was so deep that she barely jumped when a pair of strong hands began massaging her shoulders.

"Hmm... That feels nice, Jona... What?!"

Martha spun around to see Lana naked but for a smile. "Lana! What the hell...?"

"Relax, Mrs. Kent... I just want to make you feel better..."

"Lana, this isn't right! You need to..."

"Please, Mrs. Kent. Don't tell me this doesn't feel good." Lana placed gently grasped Martha's firm breast, tweaking the nipple between her fingers. "Or this..." Her other hand brushed through the wet curls and across the outer edges of the older woman's labia.

"Oooh... Laanaa..." Martha shook her head and stepped back, determinedly. "Lana, you shouldn't... We shouldn't do this."

Lana stepped up to Martha, the heat of their bodies mingling in the steamy shower stall. "Why not? I want to. And I could tell you liked my fingers..." Her hand slipped between Martha's legs, pressing more firmly against the woman's mound. Lana could feel the  
wetness that had nothing to do with the shower water. "You still do..." Lana pressed her body hard against Martha's, forcing the redhead against the wall. Then she captured the woman's lips with her own, kissing her deeply.

Martha let out a loud groan at the feel of Lana's lips and tongue. She was shocked as she pressed back with her own tongue, sliding into Lana's willing mouth.

They stood in the spray, kissing passionately. Hands roamed freely, exploring soft female flesh, touching and teasing.

Soon, Lana was suckling on Martha's round, full breasts. 'Oh God, she's so good,' Martha thought. Her husband, while wild about her breasts, never seemed to have the touch to ravish them so well.

Lana loved the feel of the soft, warm skin and the hard, springy nipples in her mouth but she had another goal. One she desired more than anything at that moment. Dispensing with any more foreplay, she dropped to her knees in front of Martha.

The woman's red-topped pussy was at eye-level now. Lana could see some strands of grey intermingled with the russet curls. She thought it was incredibly sexy...

Reaching out, Lana gently spread the fleshy outer lips of Martha's sex, inhaling the musky fragrance coming from the older woman. "Oh Mrs. Kent, you smell so...sexy!"

Lana pressed her face to the hot slickness and explored the woman's sex thoroughly with her tongue, swabbing up one lip and down the other. At the apex of each lick, she tickled the skin-sheath around the hard clitoris, carefully avoiding the sensitive bud.

Heat pulsated out through Martha's body. Where had Lana learned to do this? The girl was amazing... Two fingers slid into her pussy, stilling any further thought.

Lana felt the woman quiver above her as the buttery wetness of her tightened around the two fingers planted deep inside. Concentrating finally on Martha's clit, Lana strummed the hard little organ with her tongue while finger-fucking Martha. As she  
sped up her tongue's play on the throbbing clit, she also increased the speed as she pumped her fingers in and out of Martha.

Holding Lana's head tightly against her crotch, Martha howled as her orgasm exploded from deep inside of her body. The screams echoed in the stall; sweet music to Lana's ears.

Lana relinquished Martha's clit and began to lick the honey oozing around her fingers. Every time her tongue touched the woman, Martha shivered again. Finally the woman could take no more and pulled Lana up to face her. "Thank you," she said simply.

"My pleasure," Lana said before kissing Martha, sharing the woman's flavour.

Breaking the kiss after several long minutes, Lana said, "The water's getting cold. Let's go to the bedroom..."

Martha, still in a sensual daze, readily agreed.

Lying on the bed, over an hour later, Lana was stroking the dark red pubic hair of the other woman while her head was propped up by her other hand.

"Lana..."

"Yes, Lover?"

"No. Don't call me that! Please, Lana. What we did... Well, it can't happen again," Martha said.

"But, didn't you like it? I know I did," Lana said, leaning over to kiss Martha.

Martha pushed her back and sat up. "Lana, this is wrong. I'm a married woman. You're a high school student and a friend of my son's. I love both Jonathan and Clark. I can't do this to them."

"Very well, Martha," Lana said. She got on her knees and rested her chin on Martha's shoulder, smelling the shampoo in the woman's still damp hair. "I hope I at least took your mind off things for a while," she whispered.

Martha looked at their reflection in the mirror on the dresser. The earnestness of Lana's expression was so touching. She turned and cupped Lana's face in her  
hands and kissed her tenderly. "Yes dear. You did. And thank you. But this can never happen again."

"Okay."

Opening the dresser drawer, Martha took out a clean pair of panties. As she began to dress, she glanced out the window across the fields. "Your aunt's car is in your driveway, Lana."

"Oh? Good." Lana padded over to the window, seemingly oblivious to her still naked state. "I guess I can head home now."

She turned to the older redhead. "You know, I wonder how I'd look with red hair? Thanks Martha." She hugged the woman, bare breasts pressing together for  
the last time.

As she went into the bathroom and collected her clothes, Lana reflected that the judicious use of the new Lana with the old, caring, compassionate one could  
do wonders for her sex life.

With a satisfied smile, she left the Kent home and headed across the fields to her house.

Opening her eyes, she saw her aunt, Clark, and someone in a white coat looking at her.

"Where...where am I? What happened?"

"Lana, honey, you were very sick. I was so scared," Nell Lang said, holding Lana's hand tightly and blinking back tears.

Clark looked at her, "Do you remember anything?"

"No. The last thing I remember is sitting in Chloe's car... We had just left the...the..."

"The crash site?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. What...?"

"There was a flower there. It's called Nicodemus. It's what put you, Dad, and Pete in a coma. And killed Beels. It seems like the good doctor Hamilton was running some experiments."

"Pete? Is he okay? Your father?" Lana asked anxiously.

"Shh. They're both fine. You really don't remember anything?" Clark asked again. "Chandler's Field? The windmill? The uh... The swimming pool?"

"No. Why?" She did remember something. Chloe. But it was almost like a dream. A warm, wonderful dream.

Clark smiled shyly and said, "Well, you might want to apologize to Whitney. You were pretty dramatic when you broke up with him I hear."

"What?! Oh God, what else did I do?"

"Well, not too much but... There is Lex..." Clark added with a smirk, deciding to keep the poolside incident, and the highly erotic images of Lana in her underwear, to himself.

"Lex?"

The next day, Lana was released from Smallville General Hospital. Whitney had happily accepted her apology, as had Lex. They both understood that she wasn't in control when she had her run-ins.

Then, instinctively, she remembered that she had done something to Martha Kent; lying and something else... She uncomfortably apologized to Martha Kent, for lying to her. Before she could go any further, Martha smiled and told Lana that there was absolutely nothing to apologize for.

But that triggered a couple of phantom memories. There was something else. Something that she had done. She and Mrs. Kent... And something about Chloe...?

Why was Chloe so much in her thoughts?

Sitting in one of the rooms set aside as an office for the Smallville High Torch, Chloe stared unseeing at the copy before her.

That night with Lana. That wonderful night. And it was all because of that damned plant! But even worse, from what Clark had said, she won't even remember it!

Wiping an unshed tear from her eye, Chloe said, "Damn it! This sucks!" She stood and began to pace the room. She had work to do. That might help. Help her forget for a while.

Sitting down, she didn't notice the slender figure in the doorway. But she did catch a whiff of perfume. Sadly she shook her head, sure it was a memory there to torture her.

"Chloe?"

Now voices... No, that was a real voice. Lana?

Chloe turned towards Lana in the doorway. She was stuck. She had no idea what to say. "I...I..."

Smiling, Lana teased, "Some reporter you'll make with just 'I-I'."

"I...you kinda surprised me. That's all."

Lana's expression turned from teasing to serious. "I, uh, I spent the past few hours...apologizing to...just about everybody in Smallville, it seems," Lana said  
with a small, nervous chuckle. She was very relieved that her 'victims' had taken it so well. Martha and Lex were both extremely understanding, it seemed.

"You look a little flushed. Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, after I saw Mar... Well, Clark helped me fulfil that secret desire I told you about." Chloe's face turned red as the girl looked away. Lana pretended not to notice and continued, "He took me up to the top of that old windmill and 'showed' me Metropolis."

"Metropolis?" Chloe said. "But that's over a thousand miles away on the East Coast!"

"Yes, but he described it so well... I guess the towers of Kansas City from this far away just looked like... Anyway, that's not why I'm here." Lana paused and cleared her throat. This was even more difficult than she had anticipated.

"The other night at the crash site, I got a faceful of pollen from that flower. The Nicodemus, I think it's called. It made me... No, it didn't make me do anything then. But... Chloe, did I do anything I should apologize for?" Lana finally asked.

"No. Well, nothing to apologize for," Chloe said quickly. She had tried not to smile as she remembered answering Clark like that the other day. The day after. Quick answers to cover for what they had done. But Clark, fortunately was too worried about his father to notice.

"But something did happen?"

"Uh..."

"Chloe! Please. I have to know," Lana pleaded.

"We went back to your house and you made coffee and spiked it with your aunt's whiskey and we got a little drunk and we got a little more drunk..." Chloe stopped, she was never very good at lying.

Lana moved a tattered old book called 'The Nicodemus Diary' over and sat on the desk close to Chloe. "Chloe, thank you. I actually remember it now. All of it. But I guess, all things considered, I needed to know what you would say..." She dropped her head, suddenly ashamed that she had tested her friend and... And what? "I'm sorry I just did that to you..."

"Y-you remember?"

Lana nodded, her hair shining in the light as it hung down, covering the pained expression on her face. In a quiet voice, she said, "I remember everything. It was..."

Completely misinterpreting Lana's intent, Chloe said, "We don't have to say anything more. It was one time and we can just forget about it."

"No. I can't. And I don't think you can either. Can you?" Lana looked up then. Chloe shook her head. "Good. I don't want either of us to forget. It was a wonderful, magical night. I never felt like that before. And I think you feel the same...?"

Chloe nodded and said in a quiet voice, "Yes. It was the best thing I ever... You were wonderful and beautiful and..."

Lana leaned close to her friend. And lover. "Yes, and, I hope, that was only our first time."

The long kiss that followed ensured that Chloe did indeed hear the beautiful brunette correctly.


End file.
